There Are No Strings Holding Us Back (Oh Not Anymore)
by MermaidOdair
Summary: Reverse au! Auradon needs a magical artifact from maleficent so they send Ben, Doug, Audrey, Lonnie and Jane into the isle to steal it. They must befriend the kids of all evil to achieve it. But are these kids as rotten as their parents? Are they as good as theirs?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a very, very interesting prompt I got from tenshi noyo Ryu Taiga for a reversed descendants Au! It's lovely to write this one and sorry for any problems I may have with it and any spelling mistakes. **

**I truly had a blast writing this fic for the past week.**

 **Please let me know what you think about this and do enjoy reading this fic that I am writing with so much love for you all.**

* * *

It was a real surprise when Ben, Doug, Audrey, Loonie and Jane were called to the Royal office. Ben is used to going there a lot for talking with his parents, but the others have never being there before, much else asked to by the King and Queen themselves.

They all sit there, shoulders back and perfect posture as they were teached to, never breaking the norm of social conduct.

"You were all gathered here today because we have a task for the five of you. There is a special artifact that we need; we believe it is dangerous to have it on the Isle with the villains there."

"Your majesty wants us to go there?" Doug asks, and the king nods "But it's dangerous!"

"We know that, but we need you all to go undercover." the Queen explains "You will all pretend to be evil like them. No one knows who you are and you will be able to hide your identity and steal Malecent's spell book and come back home."

"And how will we communicate with back home?" Audrey asks "I mean we will need to say when we get it, right?"

"You will communicate with us by a special phone we will give each of you." The Fairy Godmother appears pretty much out of nowhere "It is very important that said cellphones remain hidden. As well as your identity."

"We will change our names?" Doug asks bluntly.

"No, you can keep them, however your identity will be of kids who tried to overthrow our government, it shall give you all, how can I say, and evil status in there." The king explains.

"And when do we go?" Loonie questions, she isn't really sure this plan could even work at all, but how can they say no? If they do deny said request they may end up in the Isle too, only that there would be no coming back.

"Tomorrow morning you will all get there." The Queen says. "Oh and one more detail. To achieve and get closer to the book, you all must be friends with the evil kids."

"Why?" Jane asks.

"Because Maleficent will never allow anyone near that book, but her daughter might do so." The fairy says "We are trusting Auradon's fate on the five of you. Do not fail. Now you can go, we will see you all tomorrow morning."

The four heroes' children left the room but couldn't stop thinking about what they were going to be sent off to do. Especially Ben.

It was surely a dangerous quest, but their parents had dangerous quest and besides they're good, and that's enough to make them have be victorious, right?

But still, deep down something is telling the future king that life won't be a sweet on the Isle as it is at home.

* * *

The following morning when Audrey woke up -well more like she was called up by her clock alarm since she couldn't sleep at all- she got ready for leave, but she wasn't as bright, fluffy as she usually was every morning.

To be quite truthful, she was very much afraid of what was going to happen. She truly was afraid.

Her grandmother always painted Maleficent as such an evil woman, that she would destroy every single people that comes across her. Especially Aurora's family.

She looks herself in the mirror; her clothes aren't the ones of a princess, tough. This time she can't look like one. For the first time in her life Audrey doesn't wear a dress or a skirt; but pants instead and sneakers as opposite of her everyday hells. Of that she is glad; having to look always so pretty is a very hard job.

She looks really pretty though, even with all that she still follows the princesses' rules; just like she was always told to: her hair can never be out of place, her makeup should always be perfect, and her clothes not wrinkled. She looks just like the perfect princess should, even if she is not feeling like one today.

She was taken out of her thoughts by a knock on her door. It was her best friend Lonnie.

"Are you waken yet, sleeping beauty?" She teases, fully aware that Audrey doesn't like to be called like her mother. In fact being just like her parents always put way too much pressure on her, she has to be just like her mom and her dad. She has to find true love and defeat Maleficent.

Her parent's defeated her once, why can't she do the same?

"Don't call me that." Audrey says "We have to go now, come on."

The two girls leave and Audrey looks back at her room. "Goodbye." She whispers to no one as she makes her way outside.

She will not allow anyone to see how scared she truly is. She is a princess; she can't be scared of a little adventure. Deep down she knows that this is most likely going to be the only adventure she may have in her entire life, so she has to enjoy it while she can.

When they reach the gate, soon to be filled with other people fro Auradon, Audrey and Lonnie see that Doug is already there with his father.

"There you are." Her mother, Queen Aurora speaks as she arrives, fixing her daughter's necklace. "Ready to show Maleficent we are the real good?"

"Yes, I am, mother." Audrey smiles calmly. "When do we leave?"

"Right away, you must only wait for Ben and Jane." Her mother says. Audrey can see how Loonie's mother is hugging her goodbye, and she fells the pain knowing her mother won't do the same; she is just not like that.

Still Audrey knows she loves her daughter all the same.

After all if the good ones don't love their kids, who will? The Villains? Of course not, how could an evil person love someone?

* * *

 **Well, my loves. That is the end of chapter one; I do plan on posting one each day or at least every otehr day, so stay tuned.**

 **And also please review with your thoughts on this it will brighten my day and make my world a happy place.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely readers! Before we begin with the actually chapter, I really need to say thank you because of all the love in the reviews. Seriously it made my day!**

* * *

As soon as the five villain kids arrived at the palace front doors and everyone said their goodbyes -a few way more colder than others, but that's how people are, correct?- the teenagers are ready to leave Auradon for the first time in their lives.

Ben can see Chad waving goodbye at them from outside, clearly happy he is not in this task, as well as nearly every other student at Auradon Prep.

"Isn't this crazy?" Jane asks them in the car. It's not the fancy car they are used to, but a bad, old one just like the ones who must have been used to send the villains to the Isle of the lost.

"I think so." Lonnie says "But this is our chance, we can be heroes too, you know, make them proud?"

"We just need to keep our goal in mind." Ben speaks, always being the leader of the team. "But we must now that in order to survive there we will need to be bad, like really bad. The baddest of the all."

"I think you made it pretty clear we got to be bad, Ben." Doug answers slightly annoyed. He truly didn't wanted to be here, but it will give him plenty of privilege's back home, so why not? He is not royal or has powers like Jane. This is his only chance.

"Well, we don't want to stay forever, do we?" Lonnie inquires "We better make a really good plan. My father always said that if we don't plan our attack well, we won't win. And we must always win. It's the law of nature."

"Attack? We're not killing anyone are we?" Audrey asks, unwilling at the thought of killing someone.

"If we must." Doug says with the most serious face he can master, laughing as je sees Audrey and Jane's chocked ones. "I was just joking."

"You better be." Jane replies, throwing her hair bow at him. She would throw a pillow if she had one, but this car doesn't have anything like that.

"Guys, I don't want to break all the fun, but I think we arrived." Audrey speaks and the door of the car opens. The driver looks like he is a solider and winks quietly at them, as if to say 'we will get you all back'.

When the five walk outside they truly realize that the Isle of the Lost is really different than anything they had ever seen.

* * *

The Isle is colder than they expected but the people walk around uncaring that there are new people there. The five kids walk through the streets putting on their best evil faces.

The smell is odd too, as if there was rotten food everywhere, like they were walking on a trash can.

It doesn't take much time until they find a purple haired girl running around. She easily captures Ben's attention, with how fast and smoothly she moves around and jumps through the crowd.

The teenager girl doesn't pay any attention to them; neither does the group of people who walk behind her. There is a blue haired girl, a tall boy with dark tanned skin and a boy with white hair, they look as if they own that place.

"If these are the Villain kids, then we're headed to trouble." Jane muses quietly and Audrey nods. They surely look like trouble, but again pretty much everyone in this creepy Isle does.

Suddenly the four isle kids stop and turn to look at them, they don't appear to have heard Jane but still look rather curious at these new people.

"Who the bloody hell are you all?" The taller boy asks smugly.

"We're new here." Ben states and the purple haired girl laughs at him.

"We can see that." She speaks "he meant from where and what the hell are you here, it's our place."

"We are here because we were sent here." Jane blurts going to the front, she is aware the first part nearly spilled their secret, but she quickly corrects herself. "We tried to overthrow the government and they're afraid of us doing it again, so they sent us off to here, we're like the new bad boys of Auradon, and girls too."

"Alright." The boy with the white hair says. He looks very doubtful of their story and so do the rest. But people might not trust each other that much in here, right?

"I'm Ben; this is Audrey, Doug, Lonnie and Jane." Ben says and gestures to each of them. He stands there looking at them as if he expects them to introduce themselves too. They do just that.

"I'm Mal." the purple haired girl speaks, that must be Maleficent's daughter. "This is Jay," She gestures to the tall tanned boy "This is Carlos and Evie." She talks motioning to the boy with white hair and to the girl with the blue hair and clothes.

"My mother is Evil Queen." The blue-lover girl speaks "Carlos mom is Cruella De'vil, jay's dad is Jafar and Mal's mother is Maleficent. Surely you all heard of them?" Evie speaks, sounding truly proud of her mother.

"Have heard? They sound so awesome doing all these stuff we heard in the stories." Audrey says faking a smile "A true inspiration."

The four Villain kids look between each other and nod, apparently agreeing with something. "Come on. We will show you all around."

The four born-Isle kids walk on the front and show the path to the new comers, they don't look like the pure face of evil and they walk, especially when the son of Jafar holds the hand of the daughter of Evil Queen.

"Ain't you all coming, or we will have to drag you?" Carlos asks as the five children of Auradon realize they haven't followed them.

"We're going on our own, no need to drag us." Ben says and they walk, ready to be friends with these rotten kids. Well, not befriends more like meet and betray. When they think of it, that sounds evil, but who remembers the middle act matter when they reach their ending anyway?

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think of it so far!**

 **Oh, and I love all of you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I am so glad to see that a lot of you are liking this story so far! We're halfway done so I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

The group of nine children walks through the crowed and bad scented streets until they reach what looks like a small, old pub. The board on the door says it's called 'An old woman's lost tail'. Lonnie had no idea why would anyone name a place like that, but she decided not to question it.

"Aren't you all supposed to tell your parents where you are?" Audrey asks but the four rotten kids shake their heads and shrug their shoulders.

"Nah, why would we?" Jay says "We can do whatever we want here, no rules at the Isle of the Lost. Isn't it guys?" He asks and mal, Carlos and Evie nod happily.

A woman in her mid-twenties appears, apparently the waiter. She has dark hair and a pale skin and is quite pretty, although she is quite skinny, as pretty much everyone else in the Isle is from what Lonnie could see.

"Hey Freya!" Evie says and Jay smiles at the woman; apparently Jay is very much of a flirt from what they can see so far. "Get these newbies here some food."

"Try the day-old ones, 'Kay?" Carlos speaks "They probably aren't used to the rotten."

The way Carlos said it made it seem like a joke, but still Audrey, Ben, Doug, Jane and especially Lonnie wonder what he meant about day-old?

Luckily Lonnie doesn't have to ask because Audrey does in her place. "What did you meant with day old?"

"Don't you know?" Mal laughs obviously sounding angry at something, perhaps not them but Auradon. "Auradon sends us their left overs of everything. Clothes, furniture, shoes, food. How good and gentle are them, huh?"

"Goodness doesn't get any better." Evie laughs sarcastically. "uh, oh! Look as the us from Auradon, the personification of good and kindness. Here, enjoy our rotten food and supplies!"

"So neither of you has ever had any fresh food?" Ben asks and they all shake their head.

"Mother said they tasted very good." Carlos speaks.

That is such a sad thing, but they know that in order to succeed they must ignore that. Ben is sure he must speak with his parents about this matter as fast as he can, when he is king -which won't happen any time soon- he will stop this matter, perhaps even taking the kids back to Auradon. The purple haired daughter of Maleficent is looking at him with a sad smile which he returns.

"Don't worry, we're used to it. Everybody is. "

Still, the mere though that no one in this Isle has fresh food or anything fresh and new at all is disturbingly bad for them to not care about. After all most people in this place were born here and have not done anything bad to the good people of Auradon.

That must be why the streets smelled bad; the food they eat is old and rotten, so the food in the actual trash can must be twice as rotten. For Ben that is a very disgusting thing; not the rotten food, but what Auradon does with it. These people can't have even fresh food? Okay they're evil, but doing this with them is simply, plainly brutal.

"Got something on my face, newbie?" Mal asks and Ben realizes he was staring at the four villain kids.

"Nope, nothing I was just lost in a daze." Ben answers calmly him if he was distracted at the dining table of his palace when his father or mother asked him something and he would rather be anywhere else.

"Lost in a daze?" Mal laughs "You talk like such a spoiled brat."

"Spoiled brat?" Audrey questions as she hears what Mal spoke. She supposed that if they knew she was a princess that is exactly what they would think of her.

"Yeah, you all talk so strictly, like someone would yell at yak if you don't." Mal says "But I guess that's the way you all speak in Auradon, huh? You may be Evil like us, but you're from there."

"Well, let's just say that in Auradon rules are pretty strict." Doug affirms.

"That's what rules are for, breaking." Jay laughs playfully "Doesn't matter if they're strict or not, the point in them is to be breaken. " Doug notices how he looked at Evie as he spoke, almost as if he couldn't tear his eyes away from the blue haired beauty. She looked at him on the same way.

"We know rules need to be breaken. We broke rules, that's why we're here. "Jane says in her most malefic tone. It's hard for her to become the face of evil. She's the fairy godmother's daughter for heaven's sake; she was told kindness goes a long way from an early age. But even so, the fact these four kids can do what they want, when they want is marvelous to her. She wishes she could do the same thing.

Being bad sounds really fun.

* * *

The food was well, different. But after eating and staying on the pub chatting away with the Isle kids the good boys and girls from Auradon know they have to find a place to stay; they can't just live on the streets.

Luckily Evie speaks before neither of them has to say anything. "Do you guys have a place to stay?"

"No, do you know any place where we can stay?" Doug asks, intending for her to offer her place. if he doesn't ask he won't get it.

"We can split, a few can stay with me, and Carlos, and Jay and Mal too."Evie speaks and they nod their heads, until Mal shakes hers.

"Not mine, sorry or not so sorry." Mal speaks "My mom won't want anyone new there, you guys know her."

"That's true." Carlos says "It took long time until we could come in."

"Well, are you sure?" Ben asks, fully aware that staying at Mal's house is their best chance at stealing the spell book.

"Yes, but we can all meet up tomorrow?" The daughter of Maleficent speaks and Ben nods.

"Well, we can have Audrey, Jane and Lonnie at my place." Evie says "And ben and Doug can be at -"

"Jay's." Carlos answers "More people in there mean more work and I have a lot to clean up already."

"Okay." Jay speaks "Come on, we got to go before it's too late anyway, I'm tired."

When Mal smiles at Ben as she walks away he knows that he is in some deep trouble. The purple haired girl is making his heart jump and when he is there to steal something from her the last thing he wants is to have his heart stolen in exchange.

* * *

 **Please let me know if you enjoyed this chapter! have a great day/night!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And I'm back! I'm so sorry about not updating yesterday as I said but I had some troubles with ff but here it is.**

* * *

To be quite truthful going to the villain's house was, well, terrifying. Truth be told Audrey was glad they would not be going to Maleficent's house today, she tried to kill her mother after all, and she may still be angry at her family and killing the daughter of Aurora may be the best revenge she can make.

"Come on Audrey." Evie speaks as she stops on the doorstep of what looks like an old, ruined castle. Pretty much everything in this place is in ruins or looks old and uncared.

"I'm going; I was just looking at your castle." Audrey responds quietly at the blue-haired girl.

"It isn't what it used to be." A voice speaks and Audrey, Lonnie and Jane turn around to look at it. It was no other than the Evil Queen herself. Jane flinched behind Lonnie. "No what my castle used to look like. But again no one here is what they used to be."

"It still has plenty of charm to it." Lonnie speaks, a little bit afraid, and most certanly surprised when the former queen gives her daughter a smile. Either she is really good at acting or she truly smiles at her kid.

"Mother." Evie speaks "these are Audrey, Jane and Lonnie. They were sent to the Isle as a punishment. Can they stay here until they find a place?"

"Alright Evie, your friends can stay." The Evil Queen speaks and allows the three teenagers in to her house. "What did you three did, may I ask?"

"Five, actually." Audrey states, making her sound proud at her own words. "I and four other friends tried to overthrow the government so we have been sent here to live with the bigger Evil."

"The new mischiefs, I like you all already." The queen speaks. It's funny for the girls to see what was painted as an evil, cruel and ruthless woman to be laughing and hearing what her daughter has to say. "So, what are the news in Auradon?"

"Nothing too extraordinary." Lonnie speaks "Everyone is just living happily ever after, I guess."

"And how is that nasty Snow White?" She purred her tone angrier as she spoke about her sworn enemy.

Jane answered to the Evilest Queen of all times "She is living quite well, and so happy." She trailed off "But we all can see she did some plastic surgery!"

"I knew it! That little nasty thing wouldn't even know how to stay pretty without me; of course she must have had surgeries every week." The Evil Queen states happily "But look at me, no surgery, and just natural beauty."

"Oh yes, you are so very pretty." Audrey answers, knowing its best not to argue. She probably wouldn't live if she said that the former Queen wasn't that pretty -she does have some charm, but isn't the fairest of them all- and Audrey doesn't have true love to wake her up with a kiss.

"No one can be as pretty as me." The Evil Queen beamed proudly "Or my Evie." The blue-haired girl smile was as bright as the sun as her mother said these words.

That made Lonnie, Jane and Audrey wondering if the Evil Queen was as evil with her own daughter as she was with Snow White.

* * *

The night at the Jafar household was actually much better than expected for Doug and Ben.

Jafar sounded much proud of what his son had stolen earlier that day, saying he got his best things from his son, all he stole could be sold on the shop. He even let Jay keep a few things for himself.

And while Doug was very much glad he would not be staying at the house of his father sworn enemy Ben was just glad he had a place to spend the night. And maybe find out more about the purple haired girl.

He decides to ask Jay about. He was her friend after all, and digging the enemy's soil to figure out how to befriend her is a good move at achieving the book. And maybe getting her to like him.

It is the best way to get the book, even if he thinks he would like if she liked him for real.

So the young prince decides to ask the son of Jafar about the girl when they are leaving to meet them again.

"Mal?" Jay laughs uncontrollably as if Ben had told him a really hilarious joke. "Mal? She is surely not the dating type. And she would never date a guy from Auradon."

"But why not? What is wrong in being from Auradon?" Ben asks nervous. He truly can't see a bad thing in Auradon. Maybe that is why.

"They locked her mom up, huh?" Jay says and Ben notices the obvious.

"Well, but we were kicked out from the land of dreams too." Ben speaks with a small smirk.

"You may have a chance." Jay speaks but looks much more serious as he says the next part "Hurt her and you're dead cold meat."

"Why would I do that?" Ben laughs as he sees the girls arriving.

He was for a moment hypnotized by the purple haired girl but quickly shake it off. He cannot let himself feel bad for stealing something from her family; much less let himself fall for her.

"Hey what's up?" Mal asks.

"Nothing yet, what can we do in this place?" Ben answers; he can notice Doug looks much more loosen up than he was yesterday; he is not wearing a bowtie for the first time in his life.

"Well, we have school." Evie answers "But i don't think you all can go today, you need to sign in first."

"Or not go at all." Jay beams.

* * *

The four villain kids left to school and Audrey, Doug, Lonnie, Jane and Ben stayed behind. Part because they don't want to see what a school here looks like and part because they need to be evil and mean; and in their head evil likes to skip classes.

"What will we do?" Doug is the first one to ask.

"I don't know, we can barely get near Maleficent's house." Jane speaks "But I am surprised actually."

"Why?" Ben and Doug ask at the same time.

"Because the Evil Queen didn't look half as evil as they paint her to us." Lonnie answered for Jane.

"Yeah, she was actually nice, saying there's no one as pretty as her or Evie." Audrey sighs, placing her head in her hands "She actually sounded proud of Evie." Funny, her oh so good family didn't looked as proud of her as the very own Evilest Queen of all times did of her child.

"A bit still on the you must be pretty at all costs, but still sounded like she thought Evie was pretty." Jane continues "But anyway, what about Jay and Jafar?"

"He likes that Jay is good at stealing, is as proud of it as Jay sounded to be." Ben speaks "But that is not the point in here, we must get the book, remember?"

As if on cue his communicator beeped. They knew this wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

 **Also please review and I'm sorry if I haven't answered your reviews on the last chapter I had some problems.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovely readers! Thank you so much for all your kind words on the last chapter and I'm quite sad to say this is the second-last chapter, so one more to go :(**

 **pleas let me know if you like it so far and you wanna see on my next stories too.**

* * *

As soon as the communicator made that beeping sound, the five heroes kids knew they had to answer right away. And have a solution to their problem.

"Hello Children." The small screen of the cellphone showed The Queen Belle, as well as King Beast and the infamous fairy Godmother. "How is the mission going? Got our book yet? You can't stay much time on the Isle it will give more time for her to use the book against us."

"Not yet mother." Ben says, honestly he doesn't believe they could finish this task.

"We arrived yesterday afternoon, but we have met these villain kids, they will most likely show us where maleficent lives one day. Especially since one of the is her daughter." Jane replies.

"Maleficent's daughter? And how will she lead you all to the spell book, I ask?" King Beast spoke his voice thick, making shiver go down all of their spines.

"By falling for me, father." Ben said trying to talk like the king he was raised o become one day. "My plan is to make Mal fall in love with me."

"Mal?" Belle asked "is that her name?"

"Yes, Queen Belle." Audrey answered "That is her name; we believe it must be short for Maleficent, or anything of that sort."

"My plan is to make her get in love with me so it is easier to steal the book from her mother." Ben explained.

"It is a good plan, let's hope it is enough." The Fairy Godmother said and the screen turned black.

They were all speechless for a moment; and Audrey wondered why they acted so cold, never really asking about how they were if they ate or anything else. Needless to say that of course her family would not be there, she was raised by nannies and her parents never truly seemed to care, why would they now?

"Well that wasn't that hard." Lonnie said "We're like acting all evil here, huh?"

"It feels nice." Jane says surprising everyone in the room. "I mean, we can do anything here, and not just obey what they say and act like we're bossed to."

"Yes, I agree." Audrey spoke "Have you guys seen what it's like? They have literally nothing, they don't have fancy clothing or good food; but still they care about each other. In a mean-ish way but they do."

"We should have that." Doug speaks "When we go home, we should get that, we will have the spell book."

"Yeah, with no possible treath form the Isle they will have more time for spend the day with us." Audrey muses "But don't you think that stealing form them makes us really evil?"

What Audrey had just spoke may have had a serious impact on their actions, or at least in their image of the world. Is there really such a huge difference between being good and being bad? Don't all people have that inside of them? We are all a little bit of everything, and everyone we met, but we can't be all evil or all good.

But is there such a big gap between Goodness and Evilness?

They were starting to doubt that.

* * *

Ben found Mal later that morning, well it was more like she was skipping classes and he followed her to under the bleachers.

"Hey there Auradon boy." She spoke sitting on a bench and looking at him "Lost or something?"

"I don't believe so." Ben answered the girl with a smile, she returned it and his heart skipped a bit. He knew that making mal fall for him wouldn't be easy, he just didn't imagined it would be easy for himself to fall back for her. "But what you're doing here anyway?"

"Just hanging out." Mal says picking a rock and throwing it as far away as she could. "Carlos is with his mom, Evie and Jay are together doing whatever they want, and I'm talking with you, don't I?"

"Jay and Evie? I thought people didn't date here on the Isle." Ben muses.

"Well, it's more like gang activity." Mal goes on "But they're like whatever, if they're okay then I don't care."

He could see in her eyes that she does care about what happens with her friends, she just doesn't show much; but although he is sure she would kill an entire army for them.

"And you got someone too?" Mal asks and Ben smiles her.

"No one, although I would like too." He answers in his biggest flirting tone. He would laugh at himself for this if he could. "In Auradon people aren't like they are in here; from what I saw yesterday and today people in here are way more interesting."

"That's right, we're better." Mal laughs.

Ben talks with Mal for a long time that for him goes by unnoticed; he doesn't care about what would be expected of him, even if he really does care about what Mal would think though.

Lying to her makes him feel as evil as any other villains his parents defeated.

When he meets his friends from Auradon again later that afternoon, he is surprised to know they have a special invitation for dinner that night.

"Are you all being serious?" Ben asks dumb folded; this just couldn't be, things can't be that easy.

"Yes I am." Audrey answers, lowering her voice, and habit she would get when telling a secret in Auradon afraid her parents would hear. There's no need for that on the Isle but old habits die hard. "We were asked by Mal to go to her mother's house, she told about us to her and she said her mom would love to meet us."

"We are going to see the mistress of all evil." Lonnie spoke, her voice was fearful but not as much as she might think she would be.

"We are going to see maleficent."


	6. Chapter 6

_**And here we are,the end of this journey :( I hope this fic has made you all as happy as it made me.**_

 _ **Seriously, thank you a lot for the reviews and suggestions.**_

 _ **please let me know if you liked it and ideas for future fics/one-shots.**_

* * *

To be quite honest Audrey felt really uncomfortable as she entered the house of Maleficent. She may have been able to survive on the Isle these past two days and even if she is taking an odd liking to this place; Maleficent is still Maleficent.

The evil fairy she heard all her life about. The dream destroyer, the mistress of all evil.

And she is cooking dinner?

That surely isn't what they could expect from her, but they suppose she couldn't do much evil in an Isle already filled with evilness and that doesn't have much people to destroy.

The 'revenge' sign on the fridge makes Lonnie and Doug giggle; it is surely funny and typical of a villain.

"There you are, I thought you all had gotten lost or something." Mal speaks walking around and climbing down the stairs. "Mom, they're here."

"I can see that Bertha." Maleficent speaks and mal hides her face with her hands. Obviously embarrassed by her middle name.

"Mom!" Mal speaks and Jane laughs quietly. It's funny to watch Maleficent with her daughter, embarrassing her like a normal parent would.

It was unbelievable, but they can't focus on that now, they have bigger plan for the night, such as steal a spell book.

"Anyway, these are the new villains who were kicked out?" Maleficent asks staring up and down at each of them. "Neither of you look evil."

This makes them shiver, if Maleficent finds the truth about them, their lives are ruined. Maleficent surely looks doubtful of them but she can't be, they have not given anyone a reason to do so.

Luckily the mistress of all evil walks upstairs with her daughter, leaving the five kids of Auradon Prep alone for a moment. But she oddly leaves a book on the table near them, when Audrey looks at it; she is startled to see the infamous spell book. They clearly are ruined.

Audrey speaks quietly. "We can't do it, I mean we can but we shouldn't." She begins "Why give our parent's the book, no one in here looks like they'll use it, and why do our parent's would want it anyway? Why would they need a black magic spell book?"

That makes Jane think of her mother, why would a fairy that has decided to never use magic ever again need such a book about spells and dark magic? It simply doesn't make sense. Unless they are planning something with it, or are paranoid about the villains.

If the latter option is the right one than they shouldn't. All of them can see that the villains aren't that bad; much less their children.

"They clearly will have no use to it; our parent's don't need us to take it." Jane spoke "My mom doesn't need it. Much less Ben's parents who don't even have powers."

Ben takes the book and looks at it. Taking it back to Auradon feels so right. He doesn't like it at all.

"Ha!" They heard a voice all but scream at them "I knew there was something about all of you."

As they turned around Ben, Audrey, Jane, Lonnie and Doug were startled to see that Maleficent, Evil queen, Jafar and Cruella DeVil were looking at them with their children. Mal was looking at them smugly, almost as if she knew it all along.

Evie and Jay were holding hands, and Jay looked as if he would kill someone if they made something stupid. Carlos was laughing with his mom as they looked at Jane, Ben, Doug, Audrey and Lonnie.

"They can't even do their things right and now they sent us kids to do the job? What are you here for? My book? "Maleficent asked in an evil tone.

"We don't want it anymore." Lonnie spoke, raising her voice to an empowering tone just like her mom told her to. She loosened her hair from her ponytail and let it fall messily around her shoulders. "I am Evil!"

Ben was the one to speak this time "We are not our parents!" he exclaimed with such coldness in his voice that made Maleficent smile.

Clearly the villains are aware of the effects they are having on this children, making them evil is possibly the best revenge they could ever master. Auradon wouldn't even know what hit them.

"WE don't want to get back to that place, it's awful. I don't want to get back to Auradon" Jane spoke "We can't do anything; my mom doesn't let me do anything I want."

"My parents don't even care about me, heck; my grandmother doesn't even like me." Audrey spoke and decided to tell Maleficent and Mal who she really was "Aurora and Phillip don't even care for their daughter, I thought that coming here would show them I can be like them, but now I can finally see that i don't want to be them, I want to be like you are."

"You're Aurora's kid?" mal asks, dumb folded, truly they couldn't hide their true purposes in the isle for very long, but no one could believe they were children of the people who locked her mother here.

"My parents locked you all here." ben spoke, truly sounding sorry for what happened twenty years ago. "But maybe one day we all could get you out; if we all acted together we could break the barrier."

"You need to grow up a lot to that, boy." Jafar answered, clearly amused at their wishes.

"We want to be evil like you all are." Doug spoke "My father only cares about my grades, and I can't even eat an apple." This last statement chocked the Evil Queen, how could someone not eat apples? They are perfect.

Then she noticed something familiar on the boy, he nearly looked like, but it couldn't be could it? They would never send a dwarf to do the job. "You are which of them? Who is your parent? What is the stupid dwarf who doesn't let you eat apples?"

"Doopey." Doug answers "And I wish I could have one." His requests were answered when Evie threw an apple at the boy. Surely life on the Isle is pretty tough but they can't even eat apples there, or wear what they want.

"Do you all wanna be evil like me?" maleficent spoke in a singing cruel tone "Do you wanna make mischief your daily routine?"

"Yes!" All nine descendants answered, even the ones from the Isle, but the kids who were formely heroes spoke more fiercely. Who wouldn't want to be evil like them? They are the best!

* * *

 **ps. I love you.**


End file.
